Flocons de neige
by Kiwicorne
Summary: Il faudrait peut être arrêter de s'enfuir, non ? Elsa pourrait y arriver, avec l'aide de Jack. OS


**Disclaimer : Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Disney et Dreamworks.  
>Image de couverture de Frozenblume.<strong>

* * *

><p>De son souvenir, Elsa avait toujours eu ses "pouvoirs magiques", comme elle aimait les appeler. Contrôler la glace, faire tomber de la neige... Elle savait faire ça depuis sa naissance. Quand elle avait eu l'âge de comprendre qu'elle était différente des autres, elle s'était sentie puissante, unique. Puis l'accident de sa sœur était arrivé.<p>

Anna était émerveillée devant les pouvoirs de sa grande soeur, elle l'admirait. C'était toujours un plaisir pour elle d'aller réveiller Elsa pour jouer pendant que leurs parents dormaient (chose qu'elles étaient aussi censées faire d'ailleurs). Malheureusement un jour ça ne se passa pas comme prévu et les trolls modifièrent les souvenirs de la petite. Le roi et la reine décidèrent d'isoler Elsa pour qu'elle ne blesse plus personne.

Et ses pouvoirs augmentèrent.

Chaque jour elle se rappelait des paroles du troll par rapport à sa magie, et chaque jour elle devait ignorer sa sœur un peu plus.

.

Ce fut le premier hiver qu'elle passait seule où elle le rencontra.

Pour calmer sa solitude, sa mère venait lui raconter chaque soir une histoire. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la reine raconta la légende de Jack Frost à sa fille. Cette dernière commença à observer chaque jour la ville par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans l'espoir de le voir. Car si elle avait des pouvoirs de glace, pourquoi Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, n'existerait-il pas ?

Et effectivement, il existait.

Elsa le prit d'abord pour un des garçons de la ville, car ils étaient tous en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, elle pu voir qu'un d'entre eux était un peu... A part.

Déjà, les autres enfants ne semblaient pas le voir, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'il était au centre de la bataille. Et la petite fille était certaine de l'avoir vu "traverser" une petite blonde. Comme s'il était juste une image projetée. Et puis... Elsa était assez intelligente pour savoir que les gens normaux ne volent pas dans les airs. Ce qui lui assura que c'était bien Jack Frost, ce fut ses cheveux. Blancs comme la neige. A part les vieilles personnes, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des cheveux de cette couleur. Blancs comme la glace.

Quand elle comprit que c'était bel et bien l'esprit de l'hiver, celui qu'elle cherchait à voir depuis des semaines, elle prit un long moment pour trouver comment attirer son attention. Parce que, pour Elsa, le voir ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait le rencontrer, lui parler. Ils étaient pareils après tout ! Identiques. Ils avaient tous les deux le même don.

Le même don...

Mais oui ! Si seulement elle arrivait à lui envoyer un peu de neige, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé ses pouvoirs volontairement depuis l'accident d'Anna.

Elsa avait peur. Et si elle blessait un des enfants comme elle avait blessé sa sœur ? Non, c'était trop risqué, elle s'était promis de ne plus faire aucun mal à personne avec ses pouvoirs.

Elle se résigna à ne jamais pouvoir lui parler et prononça son nom dans un soupir presque désespéré.

- Jack Frost...

C'est alors qu'il se produisit quelque chose d'étonnant, tellement incroyable que la petite fille se demanda pendant des années comment cela s'était-il produit. Peut être le vent avait-il porté son murmure jusqu'aux oreilles de l'esprit. Ou alors ce dernier avait tout simplement remarqué l'ombre à la fenêtre du château.

Peut importe comment cela s'était passé, quand Elsa prononça son nom, le garçon arrêta de jouer avec les autres. Et se tourna vers elle, son regard fixé dans ses yeux, malgré la distance entre eux deux. Il semblait étonné. En même temps d'après ce qu'elle voyait, personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir. Le garçon regarda derrière lui, vers les enfants du village qui continuaient de jouer, puis s'envola avec son bâton à la main vers la fenêtre de la petite princesse. Arrivé devant elle, ils se dévisagèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire. Après quelques minutes à se fixer sans rien dire, Jack demanda :

- Tu... Tu peux me voir ?

- Apparemment oui, répondit prudemment Elsa.

Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui à part que c'était l'esprit de l'hiver. Il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas si gentil que ça, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui quand il jouait avec les petits.

Jack Frost fit alors quelque chose de très étonnant. Il éclata de rire.

- Tu peux me voir, tu peux me voir, tu peux me voir !

Il semblait fou de joie et passa par la fenêtre pour prendre Elsa dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, toujours en rigolant.

- Tu es la première personne depuis des années qui me voit et qui me parle, si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

La fillette revint sur ses réflexions d'avant. Avec cette réaction, ça l'étonnerait beaucoup s'il avait des pensées malveillantes.

L'esprit de l'hiver, toujours aussi contente, reposa Elsa par terre. Il fronça soudain les sourcils en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu puisses me voir ? Il faut croire en moi pour ça !

- Mais c'est le cas, répondit doucement Elsa.

Jack la regardant avec un air d'incompréhension, la petite continua.

- Ma maman m'a raconté l'histoire de Jack Frost. Comme je... Comme je peux contrôler la neige et la glace, je me suis dit que toi, l'esprit de l'hiver, devait exister. Et j'avais raison, fini-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se mit à tourner tout autour de lui, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Jack, quant à lui, mitigé entre le choc et la joie qu'on puisse le voir, restait immobile. D'un coup, Elsa l'enlaça pour lui faire un câlin - ou plutôt enlaça ses jambes, petite comme elle était. Elle avait toujours peur des contacts, mais Jack était comme elle, elle ne risquait pas de lui faire du mal, non ?

Remit de sa surprise, le garçon se baissa de façon à être à la même hauteur qu'Elsa.

- Tu as dit que tu contrôlais la glace et la neige. Comment ça ?

- Et bien... Heu... En fait...

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait, ce qu'elle était.

- Tu veux bien me montrer ? Lui demanda Jack d'une voix douce.

- Mais j'ai peur... J'ai déjà blessé ma sœur avec, ça vient de mes mains, c'est pour ça que je porte des gants.

- Tu ne pourras pas me blesser moi, rappelle toi, je suis comme toi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la fillette retira lentement ses gants pour les poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis, elle fit un vague geste de la main, et de la neige se mit à tomber du plafond de sa chambre. Jack Frost regarda tout autour de lui émerveillé, et décidé de participer lui aussi. Il pointa son bâton vers le sol, et tout fut recouvert de verglas. Il prit Elsa par les mains et la fit glisser. En patinant avec lui, la petite princesse s'autorisa à rire.

.

Depuis, chaque hiver, Elsa pouvait compter sur la présence de Jack Frost, qui venait jouer avec elle. Ils faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, construisaient des statues de glace et des bonhommes de neige, patinaient... Plein d'activités que la petite ne pouvait faire avec personne d'autre. Jack lui donnait la force de résister aux demandes incessantes de sa sœur. Elle en pouvait pas en vouloir à Anna, après tout, cette dernière n'avait plus aucun souvenirs concernant les dons de sa sœur. Parfois elle se mettait à sa place. Si Anna avait commencé à l'ignorer du jour au lendemain sans lui donner d'explications, elle n'aurait pas trop apprécié. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. C'était pour sa sécurité. Elsa l'avait déjà assez blessé comme ça.

.

Plus elle grandissait, plus elle attendait le retour de l'hiver avec plus d'impatience encore et encore. Déjà, elle se sentait dans son élément, avec le froid, la glaceur, comme elle pouvait l'être avec certaines personnes. Et puis... C'était surtout le retour de Jack Frost. Et plus elle grandissait, plus ses sentiments pour lui grandissaient à leur tour.

Ca avait commencé par des sentiments tout à fait enfantins, juste comme elle était. Puis au fur et à mesure, son affection s'était transformée en amour. Elle n'y pouvait rien ! Jack était la seule personne qui puisse la comprendre, il était gentil, rigolo, et à force de passer du temps avec lui, ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Elsa avait essayé de faire disparaître ses sentiments, en vain. Alors elle se contentait de les ignorer. Elle le savait, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir le voir que forcément il allait l'aimer comme elle elle l'aimait. Surtout qu'il était immortel. Pendant qu'elle prenait année après année, qu'elle le rattrapait, jamais il ne vieillirait. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'elle ?

Elle était forte, elle pourrait y arriver. Elle ignorait bien sa sœur pour la protéger depuis des années malgré son insistance. Ignorer des sentiments ne devait pas être plus compliqué. Même quand Jack la regardait avec son regard pétillant de malice. Même quand il la serrait dans ses bras. Même quand il lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs du château, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même quand elle lui refusait quelque chose et qu'il prononçait son prénom d'un air boudeur si mignon. "Elsaaaaaaa".

La jeune fille se contentait d'ignorer, ignorer, et encore ignorer. Tout se passait très bien (de son point de vue).

.

Puis vint le jour de son couronnement. Comme d'habitude, Elsa se disait que tout se passerait bien, que rien de mal n'arriverait. C'était son grand jour après tout. Elle regrettait juste le fait que ce soit au beau milieu de l'été. Aucune chance pour elle de voir l'esprit de l'hiver.

Malgré la vague de panique qui l'envahit quand elle dû enlever ses gants, Elsa réussi à ne pas congeler tout le royaume. Enfin... Pour l'instant. Car à peine quelques heures plus tard, une dispute avec Anna et un gant enlevé, que voilà des tonnes et des tonnes de neige recouvrant Arendelle.

_Jack ne serait pas fier de toi_, se disait la nouvelle reine. Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, où il avait essayé de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs, voilà qu'elle faisait tout n'importe quoi. Mais peut être... Peut être Jack pourrait rester plus longtemps avec elle maintenant que tout était glacé, enneigé et congelé.

Elsa secoua la tête. Non. Mieux valait éviter de penser à lui pour le moment, elle se sentait déjà trop coupable.

.

Finalement, tout se passa bien. Anna réussi à ramener sa sœur à la raison, le prince Hans reparti dans ses Iles du Sud, et Elsa comprit que la solution était l'amour.

L'amour. L'amour. L'amour revenait toujours. Que ce soit un amour fraternel, pour sa sœur, un amour platonique, pour ses amis, ou un amour romantique, pour Jack. L'amour revenait toujours. Il était présent partout.

Au moins elle le saurait désormais.

.

Elsa le senti arriver avant de le voir. Quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, tout était blanc. La cour était remplie d'une neige scintillante, parfaitement blanche. La reine se sourit à elle même. L'hiver était là.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'habiller qu'elle entendit sa voix, légèrement moqueuse, qui lui avait tant manquer.

- Alors Miss, j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait fait du grabuge lors de son couronnement ?

- Jaaack !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et comme à son habitude, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, malgré le fait qu'elle avait bien grandi depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises quand je suis parti, c'est ça ?

- Oh tu sais, sans surveillance, tout peut arriver, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Bon alors tu peux compter sur moi, je resterai avec toi tout tout tout le temps, je ne te lâcherai plus.

Elsa rougi. Comment était-elle censée faire pour ignorer ses sentiments s'il continuait de dire de telles choses ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

En réponse elle lui balança une boule de neige dans la tête et s'enfuie en courant. S'enfuir, s'enfuir. Toujours s'enfuir. Il était peut être temps de s'arrêter, non ?

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Jack la rattrapa et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je ne plaisantais pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Elsa, qui sentait son visage chauffer comme pas possible. Je resterai avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Elsa pensa d'abord qu'elle était en train de rêver. Mais tous ses sens lui prouvèrent le contraire.

L'odeur de la neige qui l'enveloppait de toute part.

Son cœur qui battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

Les lèvres glacées de Jack qui bougeaient en rythme sur les siennes.

Les mains du jeune homme posées sur sa taille.

Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Elsa en était sûre. Jack Frost l'embrassait. Et elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse.


End file.
